With regard to chambers or safe-storage devices that contain valuable documents in the form of banknotes, checks and other types of documents, for instance, there is a need to render the documents unusable if an attempt is made to break into the storage device. There is used to this end some kind of destructive means, for instance.
SE 514470 describes an example of a valuable item accommodating cabinet or container that includes a destructive arrangement that utilises circular recesses which are directed towards valuable documents disposed on a drum, wherein a destructive means is placed within the recesses and an explosive substance is adapted to move the destructive means in response to triggering of an alarm, so as to stain said items and render them worthless.
One problem with an arrangement of this nature is that the destructive means or the dye is distributed so aggressively as a result of the explosion as to set many of the container components at risk of being destroyed or seriously damaged, resulting in expensive repair and restoration work, among other things.
There is a great need to achieve effective staining or destruction of, e.g., drum-wound valuable documents in respect of cash dispensers, depositing machines, automatic telling machines, cash apparatus and similar devices. Destruction or staining of said items is normally initialised by some appropriate type of alarm means installed in the machine or equipment concerned.